That Moments
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Laki-laki yang sopan. Pasti yang menjadi kekasihnya sangat bahagia. Crack-pairing! FrauOrihime. Fluff! AU. 1st POV. Pendek!
1. That Night

**Disclaimer :** Orihime Inoue (Bleach) © Tite Kubo & Frau (07-Ghost) © Yuki Amemiya-Yukino Ichihara

**WARNING :** Ditulis berdasarkan RP. (mungkin) OOC. Crack-pairing! FrauOrihime. Fluff! AU. 1st POV. Pendek!

* * *

**That Night**

* * *

Jalanan ramai di malam itu. Para penduduk keluar tampak meributkan pengumuman yang baru saja beredar tentang acara penjodohan bagi mereka yang masih berstatus sendiri. Aku keluar mendengarkan apa yang mereka perbincangkan. Sejujurnya aku tertarik. Sendirian di rumah itu tidak enak. Meski kemarin Aizen-_sama_ baru saja berkunjung, tetap saja sendirian itu tidak enak. Tapi, berdasarkan perarturan, panitialah yang akan memasangkan. Itu berarti bisa saja bersama orang yang tidak kusukai. Aku tertegun memikirkan bagaimana kalau aku tidak suka dengan pasangan yang dipilihkan? Tapi, dari penduduk sekarang yang aku tahu, tidak ada yang aku benci secara spesifik. Saat itulah aku mendengar suara berat seseorang di tengah riuhnya penduduk.

"Sepertinya bagus…"

Laki-laki.

Ketika menoleh, sosok tinggi laki-laki ini membuat semua yang disekelilingnya tak bisa mengacuhkan. Tentu saja. Wajah tampan itu… siapa yang tidak menoleh. Bahkan aku sendiri saja sudah berdebar hanya dengan melihatnya. Yah, siapa sih yang nggak?

"Dirimu daftar?" Kutanyakan saja daripada penasaran.

"Belum, _Lady_," dia tersenyum," apakah Anda ikut?"

"Belum? Berarti akan?" Pancingku dan berkelit, "bukankah tidak baik bertanya hal itu pada seorang lady, Frau-_kun_?

Aku tahu namanya. Dia memperkenalkan diri kemarin ketika menyapa para tetangga barunya, termasuk aku. Sesungguhnya aku tidak tahu sama sekali tentang dia. Tapi, semua orang memanggilnya "_bishop_" jadi kurasa dia memang seorang _bishop_. Meski penampilannya lebih sebagai seorang model tampan bagiku.

Dia hanya tertawa kecil, "Mungkin?" Lalu membungkuk, "Ah, maafkan kata-kataku, _Beautiful Lady_."

Dari pemilihan kata dan perilakunya barusan, aku langsung tahu kalau dia pastilah digemari banyak perempuan. Mudah saja, perempuan mana yang tidak suka diperlakukan selembut ini? Aku tersenyum sebelum membungkuk, "Permintaan maaf diterima, _Dear_."

"_Such a kind lady_," kembali dia tertawa kecil sebelum bertanya, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?"

Aku tertawa mendengar pertanyaannya itu. Aku tahu apa yang dimaksudkannya tetapi aku berkilah, "Sedang berbicara denganmu 'kan? Bagaimana denganmu?"

Dia tersenyum, "Aku sedang mencari rekan-rekanku, tapi nampaknya mereka belum muncul. Jadi… sekarang aku sedang berbicara denganmu juga."

Laki-laki yang sopan, pikirku. Dia sangat tahu bagaimana memperlakukan perempuan. Aku yakin kekasihnya pasti sangat bahagia, meski mungkin akan sedikit khawatir karena laki-laki seperti ini pastilah dekat dengan banyak gadis.

"Oh ya," aku membawakan nampan dengan semangkuk _ramen_ dicampur mayones, "baru saja aku selesai membuat _ramen_ spesial. Apa kau mau coba?"

Dia tampak ragu, "_Lady_… apa kau yakin akan rasanya?"

"Kenapa?" Karena aku terlalu senang saat membuatnya, aku jadi tak sabar melihatnya mencoba buatanku. "Kan tidak tahu kalau belum dicoba. Coba dulu. Kasih tahu rasanya gimana."

Akhirnya dia mencoba, tapi belum berkomentar juga sampai aku bertanya, "Bagaimana? Enak atau tidak? Katakan padaku…"

"Eehm… cukup enak. Apa kau juga mau coba, _Beauty_?"

Aku pun ikut memakannya dan sangat senang karena rasanya sesuai tertawa kecil sambil berkata, "A-ah, kau lebih suka, _Lady_."

"Ya," jawabku lalu menutup acara makan ramen itu dengan meminum segelas air. Dia bertanya apa aku kenyang dan aku dengan puas mengiyakan. "Biasanya para gadis takut gemuk kalau makan di malam hari," ujarnya. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan membalas, "Mau bagaimana lagi?"

Lalu malam semakin larut, "Jadi, bagaimana dengan rekanmu? Masih mau menunggu?"

"Tidak. Aku rasa Castor dan Labrador sibuk dengan misi mereka."

Mendengar dua nama asing yang disebutkan, aku hanya terpana. Nama yang aneh. Meski yah, aku juga kenal seseorang dengan nama yang sama asingnya seperti rekan-rekan Frau. "Begitukah? Jadi apa yang mau kau lakukan sekarang? Tidur?"

"Ya, aku rasa dirimu juga butuh tidur, _Beauty_…"

"Kalau begitu, ayo tidur sama-sama," AH! Aku salah bicara. Kalimat barusan terdengar sangaaat aneh. Sampai-sampai Frau mengulanginya. Oh. Aku malu sekali dan cepat-cepat mengatakan salam untuk pamit. Tapiii…. aku tidak bisa bergerak sewaktu dia menyentuh rambutku sambil mengatakan, "_Have a nice dream, Beauty_."

Seketika wajahku sudah merah namun kupaksakan membalas sopan sambil tersenyum lalu berbalik dan pergi tanpa mendengar Frau berkata sambil tersenyum, "Manis."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, please review if you don't mind :)


	2. That Confession

**Disclaimer :** Orihime Inoue (Bleach) © Tite Kubo & Frau (07-Ghost) © Yuki Amemiya-Yukino Ichihara

**WARNING :** Ditulis berdasarkan RP. (mungkin)OOC. Crack-pairing! FrauOrihime. Fluff! AU. 1st POV. Pendek!

* * *

**That Confession**

* * *

Seminggu berlalu tanpa aku keluar rumah lagi. Hanya melihat jalanan dari dalam jendela. Seperti biasa, ramai. Tapi tak ada yang menarik bagiku. Kecuali satu. Laki-laki tinggi itu. Masih tampak elegan seperti biasa. Aku melihatnya tampak akrab dengan beberapa gadis ataupun anak-anak perempuan. Tidak mengherankan memang. Tidak ada yang salah jika perempuan senang diperlakukan lembut, bukan?

Jujur. Ada rasa iri dengan para gadis yang berbicara dengannya. Sebenarnya, bisa saja aku keluar rumah sekarang dan ikut menyapa seperti yang lain. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak mau diperlakukan sama seperti yang lain olehnya. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti. Sampai kulihat dia sendirian di jalan, kakiku bergerak tanpa kuperintah dan tahu-tahu aku sudah di hadapannya. Tak bisa mundur lagi karena dia juga sudah melihatku, akhirnya aku berusaha tersenyum biasa sambil menyapa, "Selamat siang."

"Oh _hello_, _Sweet-Lady_," balasnya sambil tersenyum. "Sudah lama ya? Bagaimana kabarmu?"

A-Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Dia jelas-jelas bilang 'sudah lama ya?' kan? Jika dihitung, baru seminggu sejak terakhir kali mereka berinteraksi, tapiii aku memang berpikir itu waktu yang lama. Mungkin karena aku berharap berbicara lagi dengannya. Dan dia baru saja bilang begitu, rasanya harapanku melambung. Segera kusadarkan diriku sendiri dengan menjawab, "Sudah lama? Benarkah? Aku pikir baru kemarin kita berbicara. Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ah… sungguh? Aku pasti lupa. Maafkan aku," dia terdengar ragu. "Aku juga cukup baik."

Nadanya terdengar berbeda, kelihatannya aku salah bicara. Cepat-cepat aku membungkuk, "Tidak, tidak, aku yang lupa. Maafkan aku."

Kurasakan tangannya yang besar menepuk-nepuk kepalaku pelan. Kulihat dia tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Bukan masalah besar."

Sekuat tenaga kutahan agar jangan ada rona merah di pipiku sebelum berterima kasih. Aku memujinya tentang penampilannya dalam memimpin upacara salah satu pernikahan tak lama ini sampai lidahku tak tahan lagi untuk memastikan, "Sudah ada _special lady_ dong sekarang."

Dia terlihat berpikir, "Tidak, tidak ada. Aku masih belum siap untuk berhubungan," mengakhiri dengan tersenyum, "mungkin… nanti."

Di satu sisi aku lega dia belum ada yang punya, di sisi lain aku ikut kecewa. Yah, mungkin aku sedikit berharap padanya. Padahal kebaikannya padaku tidak lebih sebagaimana dia dengan gadis lain. "Kurasa para gadis akan sedih mendengar itu," oh, tak bisa kupasang senyum. Bibirku melengkung sedih.

"Sungguh?" Dia tertawa kecil, "Ah, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membuat mereka sedih. Aku hanya mencoba jujur."

Aku tersenyum menghela nafas, "Yah, itu lebih baik daripada kau menjadi sejenis Casanova."

"Hoo?" Matanya menatapku tertarik, "Apa kau takut jika aku menjadi Casanova?"

Ah… aku menggali lubang kuburku sendiri… pipiku langsung merah seketika saat berusaha mengelak, "Ke-ke-kenapa aku harus takut kau menjadi Casanova?"

"Entahlah," jawabnya. "Hee? Wajahmu merah? Kau terlihat manis," tangannya menyentuh pipiku ketika ia tertawa kecil menggoda.

"Kalau tidak tahu, kenapa bertanya begitu?" Senyum. Aku harus senyum. Tersenyumkah aku? "Mungkin sekarang kau sudah menjadi Casanova?"

Tapi yang kulihat tersenyum adalah dia. "Jangan gugup. Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah 'kan?"

"A-aku tidak gugup," kupastikan diriku tersenyum, "dan kau _telah_ melakukan sesuatu yang salah," aku tak sanggup lagi memandangnya sehingga membuang wajah ke arah lain. Jantungku berdebar sangat kencang memperingatkan aku benar-benar sudah menggali lubang kubur sedalam mungkin. Oh… bodohnya aku…

"Kau gugup," dia menegaskan dan membelai rambutku, "…hoo? Sungguh? Sesuatu yang salah… contohnya?"

Sedikitnya aku kesal. Percuma pura-pura, jelas-jelas, "Jika kau tahu aku gugup… menurutmu siapa yang menjadi alasan aku…" Kuhentikan kata-kataku. Aku yakin lubang kuburku sudah menembus lapisan terdalam kulit bumi.

"Aku?" Dia melihatku dengan polos sebelum tertawa kecil, "Tapi kenapa? Aku rasa aku tidak melakukan kesalahan."

"Uh… oh…. kalau begitu aku tidak gugup jika kau bilang kau tidak melakukan kesalahan."

Dia tertawa lagi lalu berkata, "Berarti, jika aku bilang… aku melakukan kesalahan, kau jadi gugup?"

Detik berikutnya, wajah tampan laki-laki tinggi ini semakin dekat ke wajahku. Tidak mungkin wajahku tidak merona merah sekarang. "Eeemm… emmm… tergantung…" jantungku bergemuruh, "wa-wajahmu terlalu dekat…"

"Tergantung dari?" Dia tersenyum lagi. Kelihatan menikmati, "Wajahmu merah lagi, _Lady_," dan menyentuh pipiku.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Aku tidak tahan lagiiii, "Kau seorang Casanovaaa!"

"Tidak, aku bukan Casanova, _Lady_," sanggahnya ringan.

"Sudah!" Setengah putus asa aku berbalik dan hendak berlari ketika tanganku diraihnya sehingga aku tertahan di tempat semula. Aku tidak mau menatapnya dan hanya menunduk bertanya, "A-apa?"

Nadanya terdengar gelisah, "Kenapa kau lari? Maafkan aku kalau aku salah…"

"Ka-karena kau…. " aku mulai menangis. "Aku pasti kelihatan jelek sekarang."

"Ja-jangan nangis, _Lady_," suaranya terdengar sedikit panis sekarang. "Ti-tidak. Kau masih gadis yang cantik dan manis," tangannya menghapus air mataku, "…jangan menangis, kumohon."

Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Pasti sekarang aku akan tenggelam di perut bumi karena sudah mempermalukan diri sendiri separah ini. Kaki jadi lemas seketika dan masih dalam kondisi menangis, aku meminta, "Tinggalkan aku sendiri…"

"A-aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf," tangannya kembali menghapus air mata sekaligus membelai lembut pipiku, "…kau boleh menghukumku jika kau mau."

Kulihat dirinya tertunduk dan merasa bersalah. Padahal ini bukan kesalahannya dan kesalahanku sendiri karena berharap lebih. Dia tidak seharusnya begitu. "Tidak, tidak, aku minta maaf aku sudah menangis. Aku tahu kau hanya bercanda. Maafkan aku…"

"Tidak, ini juga salahku," dia masih menunduk. "Jangan menangis lagi, "senyumnya sangat lembut saat tangannya menghapus sisa air mataku, "ya?"

Aku mengangguk, "Maaf….." Kugenggam tangannya pelan untuk menyampaikan rasa bersalahku sudah membuatnya khawatir. Dia mencium tanganku dan mengatakan aku tidak perlu begitu. Karena dia menunduk untuk mencium tanganku, secara naluri aku mencium keningnya untuk berterimakasih. Namun… senyum yang diperlihatkan padaku tidaklah selembut tadi dan sedikit terlihat canggung.

"Lady, tahukah kau bahwa mencium dahi seseorang berarti kau menyukai…err… mencintainya?"

…..hah?

"E-E-E-E-EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Aku hanya bisa berkaget ria saat ujung telunjuknya menyentuh dahiku, "Kau sangat lucu," dan tertawa kecil. Sementara aku masih, "I-i-itu a-a-a-aku….a-a-ano….i-i-i-i-i-ituuuuu….."

"Salah tingkah, hum?" Kelihatannya dia tenang-tenang saja, "Aku juga mencintaimu."

…..hah?

"HAAAAAAAAHHH?"

Taruhan, wajahku pasti mengalahkan merahnya kepiting rebus. Jantungku sama sekali tidak bisa diajak berkompromi, tapi aku berusaha menguasai diri, "Ja-jangan bercanda lho dengan kata-kata itu…"

"Kalau aku tidak bercanda, bagaimana?"

…..hah?

Tatapannya kepadaku seolah memiliki kekuatan magis yang tak bisa kulawan sama sekali. Mengingat kedekatannya dengan gadis lain, aku cukup bisa menampar diri dalam hati untuk segera sadar dari mimpi. "Be-bentar…" Kutarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya untuk menenangkan diri. Kembali jantungku berdebar tak karuan menatapnya, "I-itu tadi serius?"

"Baik, akan kuperjelas," dia menggenggam tanganku lalu menciumnya lembut dan bertanya seraya tersenyum hangat, "Orihime Inoue, maukah kau menjadi milikku?"

Apa aku mimpi? Tidak 'kan? Aku tidak mimpi 'kan? Yang sekarang di depanku, menggenggam tanganku, menatapku, juga menyatakan perasaannya padaku ini… Frau 'kan? Genangan air membasahi mataku. Mengaburkan pandanganku tapi aku tahu ini nyata. Rasanya begitu bahagia dan hangat di dalam dada bergejolak keluar mengalahkan alasan apa yang membuatnya kini ingin dimiliki oleh laki-laki di hadapannya ini.

"Ya… aku mau," jatuh sudah air mataku. "Terima kasih…"

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. Please give review if you don't mind :)


End file.
